King of the world
by method's girl 82
Summary: IT'S DONE!!!!!! A sequel to Inside us all, but you don't have to have read it to get this one, I think....*nervous giggle* PLEEEEEAASSEEEE R/R
1. King of the Ring

Author's note: Hello, it's me Rhyno's girl. (Like it would be anybody else?) This is a continuation of my story "Inside us all". Nik gave me the idea, and I just finally got a good enough idea in my head to actually write it. If you didn't read "Inside us all" it's no biggie, it's not really all that connected, just using the same names and whatnot. Thanks!! ~R.G.~  
  
I heard a familiar wail come from the monitor beside the bed. I put the pillow back over my head and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
" Terry, your son is hungry." Gwen said beside me. Damn it, it was my turn. I rolled over and out of our warm bed. I put my feet down on the cold hardwood floor and shivered. I made a mental note to get some carpet before Will started to walk. I'd hate to see the bruises he'd get on this hardwood.   
  
I went to the nursery and picked him up out of his crib. I changed his diaper and then we walked out to the kitchen. I went to the fridge, got one of his bottles out and put it in the pan of water on the stove and turned it on low. I sat down at the table with my son in my arms, wide-awake, little brown eyes staring up at me.   
  
" Poor kid, you look just like me." I said smiling. I kissed his forehead and he playfully grabbed my nose. " Five months old and already a trouble maker. Go figure." I said laughing. I checked his bottle and turned the water off. I sat back down and began to feed him. As he sucked on his bottle I sat there and thought about everything that has happened to me lately. It's been amazing. First Gwen and my wedding, then the birth of our son, and the day after we get back on the road, taking Will with us wherever we go, knowing that everyone loves him to death, I find out that I'm going to be King of the Ring. I felt bad that it had to be over three of my good friends Jay, Adam and Kurt, but they understood. Will was soon fast asleep and I went to put him back in his crib then go back to bed.   
  
I got settled back down into the sheets and Gwen put her arms around me and I fell back asleep quickly.   
  
I awoke the next morning to a baby on my chest, bouncing up and down on all fours.   
  
" Good morning to you too Will." I said smiling at my son who giggled. "Where's mommy at?" I asked him, laughing along with him. I must say he is the happiest baby I had ever seen. He probably knew how many people absolutely adored him. I saw Gwen come out of the bathroom and smile at us.   
  
" Good morning men." She said happily. Tonight was the King of the Ring pay per view and we were all pretty excited.   
  
" Good morning." I said as she came over and kissed Will and I.   
  
" You ready for tonight?" she asked.   
  
" A bit nervous, but I'm ready." I said. Gwen took Will of my chest and he pouted.   
  
" No Will, if you beat daddy you won't be King of the Ring." She said smiling. I laughed and got up, getting ready to get in the shower.   
  
" You want me to just take him with me in the shower?" I asked, knowing that she probably hadn't given him his bath yet.   
  
" If you want." She said. I took him back and he started bouncing up and down in my arms. He was a total daddy's boy.   
  
" He wants to, so I guess I will." I said laughing. Gwen kissed me and smiled.  
  
" Next time I get a girl." She said laughing and I smiled, walking into the bathroom. We wanted another baby, but we didn't know when we would be able to have it. She was busy with her newfound Diva hood plus taking Will on photo shoots and everything, so that kept her pretty busy. But all the girls backstage just loved little Will. Amy even started asking Matt when they could have a baby; Matt said he wanted to kick my ass. Jay's wife Denise was pregnant and Adam and Alanah were trying also. Vince called it the big baby boom. Vince and Linda were just like Grandparents to him, since Shane and Steph didn't have any children of their own yet.   
  
Before I knew it we had to be at the arena and ready for the first match against Adam. He knocked on the dressing room door and came in. Will rolled over on the floor to look up and see Adam as he picked him up.   
  
" Hello young William." He said in a mock English accent. " Danger Will Gerin, Danger." He said mocking Lost in Space.  
  
" Let's hope he doesn't pick up your sense of humor Adam." Gwen said, giggling.   
  
" So you ready for me to kick your ass?" I asked Adam.  
  
" As I'll ever be." He said, flashing his famous grin.   
  
" Your too funny Adam." Gwen said.  
  
" Good, I'm paid to be funny." He said laughing.  
  
" So are you and Jay headed for splits Ville after this, or is it gonna be okay?" Gwen asked.  
  
" Splits Ville unfortunately. Jay's turning heel."   
  
" Jay's a good heel, he gets to big of kick out of being called an asshole by half a million people to be a babyface." I said laughing, remembering the first time he got the 'asshole' chant, he was so happy.   
  
" Yeah, I guess you've got a good point there." Adam said smiling. He looked at the monitor in our room.  
  
" Our match is next Terry, we better get going." Adam said.   
  
" Okay. We've got to drop Will off in Matt and Amy's dressing room. They're watching him for us." I said. Gwen grabbed his diaper bag and we headed to their dressing room. Once we got him all settled in with Matt and Amy we headed to the Gorilla position (spot just behind the curtain) and waited for the prior match to be over. We heard the bell ring and saw Scott (Raven) and Paul (Big Show) come back behind the curtain and wish us luck. Adam's music came on first and he walked out, not being accompanied by Jay, seeing as how Edge and Christian fought backstage earlier.   
  
Our music hit and Gwen and I headed towards the ring, just like any other match. I got in the ring and soon Adam and I locked up. The match was going well, the fans were responding well and whatnot when Adam went for a DDT. After that I was supposed to get up and clothesline him, but after he hit the DDT I just lay there on the mat, staring up at the lights. I heard Gwen yelling and pounding on the matt, and I saw Adam go over and start pushing the ref around, just like we had talked about. I went to get up, but I couldn't move my arms or legs. I looked over at Gwen and she got up into the ring. She knew that I was hurt as soon as I didn't get back up.   
  
" Terry, what happened?" she asked softly.  
  
" I can't feel my arms or legs." I said, as everything began to fade to black.   



	2. It'll all be okay..........

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I looked over and saw Gwen with her head on the bed beside me. I looked down and moved my fingers. I tried moving my toes and feet, nothing happened. I sighed and looked over at my sleeping wife. I ran my hand through her hair and she woke up.  
  
" Terry, your awake. How are you feeling?" Gwen asked, sitting up, holding my hand.   
  
" I'm okay I guess, I can feel my hands now." I said. I reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. " What happened?"  
  
" Adam gave you the DDT and then you didn't get up. They're not sure why you can't feel your legs yet, but you had a pinched nerve or something in you neck and that's why you couldn't move your arms." She said.   
  
" Where's Will?" I asked.   
  
" With Jay and Denise. Adam feels horrible about everything." She said.   
  
" I can only imagine. It's okay, it was just an accident." I said, I couldn't blame Adam for an accident, it could have happened to anybody.  
  
" Tell him that." She said. " He's been tearing himself up." She said. " They let Kurt win King of the Ring, they didn't know what happened to you. They didn't know what to do." She said. We heard a knock on the door and saw Adam walk in.   
  
" How are you?" he asked quietly.   
  
" I'm okay, I can feel my arms now." I said waving at him.   
  
" That's great. What about your legs?" he asked.  
  
" Nope." I said. He looked down at the linoleum once more. " It's not your fault Adam. It was an accident." I said.   
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I've done that move a million times." He said, oblivious to anything I had said. Gwen went over and put her arms around him.  
  
" It's okay Adam, it was an accident. We understand. Everything will be okay." She said.   
  
" What if you never regain feeling in your legs Terry? You'll never be able to teach Will how to wrestle, or play basketball with him, or just get a cup out of the cabinet for him. Just because I fucked up." He said. I looked at him straight in the eyes.   
  
" Adam, everything will be okay. For some reason God wanted this to happen to me and that's why it did. It's not your fault." I said. Adam sat there for a few minuets and just looked at me. "Don't make me get up out of this bed and kick your ass." I said trying to get him to laugh. He let out a little chuckle and smiled.  
  
" Thank you Terry." He said.   
  
" For what?"   
  
" Not being an asshole and blaming me." He said. I smiled and Gwen hugged him.   
  
I was released to go back home a few days later and we got everything re-arranged for better access for me. Not too much changed other than that, and it just seemed like we were on another break.  
  
" Honey can you watch Will while I go to the doctors, it shouldn't be too long." Gwen asked me one afternoon a few days after we got home.  
  
" Sure sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked looking at her.  
  
" Oh nothing, just a check-up." She said. She brought Will into the front room in his bassinet and kissed me goodbye. She walked out the door and I wheeled over to Will, sleeping peacefully.   
  
" We have the whole house to ourselves and you want to sleep, go figure." I said smiling at the little boy in front of me. This accident was like a blessing in disguise for me. It meant I got to spend more time alone with my son than I ever thought possible. Let alone the time with my wife, but that's another story with a much higher rating. (hehehehe) " You know Will, I think you're on to something though, maybe a nap is a good idea." I said. I pulled the bassinet over closer to me and hopped out of my wheelchair onto the sofa and got comfortable. I fell asleep shortly after to awaken to the sound of the door opening. I saw Gwen walk in and put her keys down on the counter and come into the front room. I went to sit up but she pushed me back down and lay down on top of me. She kissed me and I looked at her puzzled.  
  
" What?" she asked happily.  
  
" Nothing, just your never in this good of mood after you get back from Dr. Deiger's office." I said.  
  
" I didn't go to Dr. Deiger's." she said. " I went to Dr. Simon." She said. I looked up at her even more puzzled than before. She smiled and leaned into my ear. " I'm going to get my little girl."  



	3. Frustration

I pulled myself up onto the bars. I saw Gwen and Will standing on the opposite end of the bars, encouraging me. I took a few steps and had to stop for second just to take a breath. My legs were like dead weight under me, pulling me down. I went to go take another step and before I knew it I was on the floor.   
  
" Terry!!!" I heard Gwen yell, rushing to my side. I felt her put her arms around me and help me back up into my wheelchair. I sat back down and looked at her and Will. Her belly was beginning to swell and she looked so cute, but I knew she couldn't keep helping me like she was.   
  
  
" Thank you Mr. Gerin. I think that will be all for today. We'll continue on Thursday." The therapist said, writing something on the chart. I looked at Gwen and she put Will on my lap. He snuggled in close to me, trying to tell me that it was okay. I smiled and held my son close. I knew everything would be okay, but what hell would we have to go through before it truly was okay? What kind of father could I be to my kids if I was confined to this wheelchair for the rest of my life? What kind of husband would I be? My mind raced as Gwen pushed us out of the hospital and down to the car. She took Will from my arms and then began to strap him securely into his car seat. I pulled myself up into my seat in the car and Gwen folded the wheelchair and lifted it into the trunk. I saw her face distort in slight pain as she lifted and I knew something bad was going to happen if she wasn't careful. She got in the car and started the engine. I put my hand over hers as she began to back out. She stopped and looked at me.   
  
" Gwen, are you okay?" I asked her, looking her straight in the eyes. I saw her eyes begin to well with tears and she diligently shook her head 'yes'. I just kept my hand where it was and kept looking at her. " Don't lie to me Gwenevere Michaela Richards Gerin. I know you're not okay. You don't have to do this alone."   
  
" Terry, now's not the time or place to discus this." She said, she took her hand away from mine and she backed out of the parking space and we went home. We sat there in silence as the radio played softly in the background. We never fought when she was pregnant with Will. But then again, when we were having Will, I could walk.   
  
We walked into the house and Gwen went into her office, taking Will into his nursery on her way. She shut the door behind her and I knew better than to bother her. She probably just needed some time to be alone, or at least that's what I hoped. I heard her typing away on the computer and I wheeled into Will's nursery. I looked at him, lying in his crib, staring at me though the bars. I put the side down and took him onto my lap. I looked at him and he looked back at me.   
  
" What's happening Will? I thought we'd be okay. We were supposed to be okay. It's been five months since the accident and everything's falling apart. Your mommy is going to hurt herself and your little sister if she keeps it up. I don't know what to do." I said. Will put his head on my shoulder again and sucked his thumb. He was just as lost in all this as I was. I sat there holding Will for a few more minuets and I heard Gwen come in the door behind me.   
  
" What are you doing? He can't sleep now." She said. I looked at her, shocked.   
  
" I'm just holding him, I am aloud to hold my son aren't I?" I asked. I was more shocked that she was actually saying something like that. She knew I would never do anything to jeopardize Will's well being.   
  
" If he sleeps now then he'll never sleep tonight." She said frustrated. I looked down at him and looked back at her. " Then I'll be up all night, between him, and then with Olivia kicking me. Do you like watching me suffer? I bet you're just loving all of this." She said.   
  
" No Gwen, I don't love seeing you like this. I hate seeing you like this. I know you're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up. I don't want you to hurt yourself. That's the last thing I want, and you know that." I said.   
  
" Yeah, I bet." She said harshly. She walked over and packed a diaper bag and came over and took Will from me. " I'm leaving." She said. Will in her arms, walking towards the front door. I heard her slam it, seeing her, a bag of hers and Will on their way towards the car. I wheeled out and stopped as she got in the car.   
  
" Don't go Gwen." I said, pleading with her.   
  
" No, I'm not going to be your servant anymore Terry." She said. She started the engine and pealed out of the driveway. I felt a pain in my heart as she drove away. The love of my life hated me. Gwen and my kids were everything. How could she say the things she did? I went back inside and pulled myself onto the couch. I pulled out the photos of our wedding and looked through the whole book, remembering all the good times we had that night, and after. I was shaken from my thoughts by the phone wringing.  
  
" Hello." I said sadly. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.   
  
" Terry, it's Denise. Gwen is at the hospital, she's having problems with the baby." I heard the voice over the phone say. I felt my face go white and I started shaking. This couldn't be happening.  



	4. Can't do it alone

Jason came and picked me up about ten minuets later. I was waiting on him at the door. I didn't say anything as he helped me to the car and put my wheelchair into the back. I couldn't say anything. All I could think about was my wife. I had almost lost her once, I couldn't loose her again. We came into the waiting room and I saw Alanah holding Will with Jessica, Denise and Jay's little girl on the floor in her carrier.   
  
" Terry, thank god you're here." Adam said.   
  
" Have they told you anything yet?" I asked nervously.  
  
" No, they're still working I guess." He said. I looked down and wanted die.   
  
" It's all my fault." I said quietly.   
  
" No it's not Terry, you can't help it." Adam said.   
  
" No, we got into a huge fight after we got back from rehab, that's why she stormed out. I knew she couldn't keep helping me like she was. I told her that she was going to hurt herself. It's all my fault because I didn't stop her." I said.   
  
" Terry, we all know how hard headed Gwen is. You probably couldn't stop her if you had needed to." Jay said. She was hard headed, but that wasn't the point.   
  
" I know she's stubborn, but we could have got help." I said.  
  
" You heard her response when Vince asked her if she needed any help. She said 'No', flat out."   
  
" So your saying that all this is her fault." I said angrily.  
  
" No Terry, it's not her fault, but it's not yours either." Alanah said.   
  
" Are any of you here with Mrs. Gwen Gerin?" a nurse came in and asked us. I turned around and looked at her.   
  
" We all are, but I'm her husband." I said, praying for good news.  
  
" Your wife and baby are doing just fine, but she needs to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. You can see her now if you want."   
  
" I do."   
  
" Right this way." She said, leading me out the door. I turned back and looked at the rest of them.   
  
" Do you want to go?" I asked.  
  
" We'll see her later. You go and work everything out." Adam said. I nodded and followed the nurse.   
  
We went down the hall and we stopped in front of her room. I took a deep breath and went in. I saw her sleeping and I took her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at me.  
  
" I'm so sorry Terry, I never meant any of that stuff I said. I love you so much." She said, crying. I took her hand and kissed it.   
  
" It's okay baby. It'll all be okay." I said. " But we do have one small problem. You're on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. So we will need that help that Vince asked us about. I know I can take care of Will, but I don't want you moving a toe unless it's absolutely necessary." I said.   
  
" Don't even worry about that, you guys can come and stay with us." Jay said, holding Will in the doorway. " We have more room than we need, and more time than we know what to do with, since I'm hurt and all." He said. Jay wasn't really hurt; it was just an angle they were using for TV. " Besides, Jess needs someone to play with." He said.   
  
" We couldn't Jay, I mean, that's a lot to ask." I said.   
  
" I don't want to hear it Terry. Your coming and staying with us." He said stubbornly. All my friends had to be that way didn't they?   
  
" I guess it's settled then, we're staying with Jay and Denise." I said, not feeling like arguing again today.   
  
" We'll go over and get your stuff later on after you're released." He said. He came in and handed Will to me. " We thought he'd want to be with his mommy and daddy. He started crying after you left Terr." He said, handing Will to me. Gwen smiled at us and then sighed tiredly. " You get some rest Gwen, we'll take care of everything." Jay said. She nodded and then closed her eyes, still holding onto my hand tight, and drifted off to sleep. Everything would be okay.   



	5. almost time

I knew I was a few months away from being able to walk again when Gwen was put on bed rest. They said about three months; I knew I had to somehow make it one and a half.   
  
We moved in with Jay and Denise a few days after Gwen got out of the hospital. I was glad that we were staying with them. At least then we'd all have someone to talk to, or in Will's case, slobber to. Gwen hated the fact that she had to stay in bed all the time. We made sure that she always had at least three books by the bed at all times, her CD's and disk man and plenty of paper and pencils. I told her to look at it as a working vacation. She just laughed and kissed me. We did get to talk quite a bit, more than before actually. We just sat there and talked, just like we used to before we got married. It was nice to just sit there and listen to my wife talk, and actually hear what she was really saying. I also realized how hard it would be if I ever lost her. I always knew it would be hard, and I almost did loose her before, but now, I can't imagine my life without her. She's seen every side of me and I've seen every one of her.   
  
~ A few months later~  
  
I went in that morning and sat on the bed beside her. She was still sleeping peacefully and she looked so beautiful lying there in the morning light. I bent down and kissed her forehead gently. She smiled and looked up at me.  
  
" Good morning." I said smiling back down at her. She rolled over on her back and I rubbed her belly. The due date was any day now and everyone was so excited. I had just got back from an extensive physical therapy and weight training session in Stamford and I was happy to see that she hadn't went into labor yet.   
  
" You're back." She said happily. " I was getting worried." She said. I pushed he hair from her face and smiled down at her.   
  
" Like I would miss seeing my little girl brought into the world." I said. I thought back to when we were having Will, who was now walking and saying "Dada" and "Jay" (Jason was so excited.), it was a completely different experience than the first time, but we knew it would be. " How are you today?"   
  
" I'm kind of hungry." She said.   
  
" I'll go see what I can find." I said getting up and going towards the door. Gwen sat up.  
  
" Terry, you can walk!" she exclaimed.   
  
" Yep, I can." I said. She got up and hugged me.   
  
" I knew you could do it." She said. " I love you."   
  
" I love you too." I said. We let go of our hug and we walked out to the kitchen together, hand in hand.   



	6. The end...Le Fin....el finito...the last...

I heard Gwen wake up and move beside me. She reached over and touched my shoulder lightly and I rolled over and looked at her.   
  
" You okay sweetheart?" I asked, seeing the slight look of pain on her face.  
  
" It's time." She said, taking a deep breath. I sat up and looked at her. My heart started to beat a million miles a minuet. It was time to bring our daughter into the world. I got up and threw some clothes on and helped her pull some on herself. We walked out to the door and I put her in the car. I ran back inside and woke up Jay and Denise and told them what was going on. They told me to go ahead and go, and that they'd bring Will later on. I ran back out to the car and saw Gwen nearly folded in two, crying in pain. I got in and put the pedal to the medal and went to the hospital.   
  
They took Gwen into a room and got her ready for the delivery. I didn't understand a word the doctors were saying, but as long as I had Gwen's hand, and knew she was okay, everything would be all right.   
  
Finally it was time to start pushing. I held Gwen's hand and she started to push.   
  
" Come on baby, you can do it." I said, helping her sit up. She pushed with all her might till the count of ten and then she lay back down.   
  
" Gwen, the baby is coming out back wards we're going to have to do a Cesarean Section to get the baby out." The doctor said.   
  
" What's that? Is she okay?" I asked, worried.  
  
" Everything will be okay Mr. Gerin." The doctor said looking at me. I nodded and looked back down at Gwen. I pushed the sweaty hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
" I love you Terry." She said weakly, she looked so tired.   
  
" I love you too Gwen." I said. They put a mask over her that put her asleep and wheeled her out of the room. One of the nurses showed me to the waiting room where I saw Jay, Denise, Jessica, Will, Alanah, Adam, Scott, Matt, Amy (five months pregnant with her and Matt's first baby), and Jeff waiting on me.   
  
" Do you have a baby girl yet?" Jeff asked. I sat down and shook my head.   
  
" They have to do a Cesarean Section. The baby was coming out backwards." I said. I ran my hands through my hair and felt Amy's arms around me. I hugged her back and we sat there for what seemed to be forever. Finally the doctor came out and approached me.   
  
" Mr. Gerin, your wife is doing just fine." He said. I let out a sigh of relief. " And your babies are in the nursery down the hall."  
  
" Wait a minuet, babies?" I said confused.   
  
" You and your wife are the proud parents of two healthy baby girls." He said.  
  
" Guenevere Gerin?" I said. I looked at everyone else who was just as shocked as I was.  
  
" Yep. Congratulations." He said. " Now if you excuse me, I have another mommy and daddy on their way." He said, shaking my hand.   
  
" Thank you." I said, my mouth hanging open I'm sure.  
  
" Looks like Terry had it goin' on a little more than he thought he did." Scott said. I got red and looked at him.   
  
" Shut up and lets go look at my girls." I said proudly. I took Will from Denise's arms and walked down the hall to the nursery window. We got there just as they were bringing two baby girls in the nursery. They brought them up front and put them in two cribs up front. I looked at the tag on the front and saw the name Gerin on the crib. Those were my babies. " Look Will, those are your baby sisters." I said, pointing to the little girls up front. Will put his small hands on the glass. He was so amazed by the babies behind the glass. I couldn't believe that I helped create these three little wonders, one in my arms and the two in front of me. Wow, twin girls, imagine the fun I'll have fighting the boyfriends off.   
  
Will and I went to see Gwen after a few more minuets of looking at the girls. I walked in to see her sleeping. We went in and sat down in a chair beside her bed. She woke up and looked at me.  
  
" How is she?" she asked. She didn't know about the twins yet. Ha! This was going to be fun.   
  
" Great, in fact, so great, that she's in the nursery with her sister." I said.  
  
" Sister?" she said, still slightly sedated.  
  
" It was twins." I said smiling.  
  
" Twins? Wow, looks like I got my little girls." She said smiling. She leaned in and kissed me.   
  
" Looks like we're gonna need another crib and car seat." I said.   
  
" Looks like we are." She said.   
  
THE END!!!!  
  
(Author's note: I was sitting there thinking about how I was going to end this story. I thought about doing an alternate ending where Gwen dies, my original plan, but then thought, No, I don't want to kill her. That would be cruel. So I gave them twins. Happy endings all around once again. Well, I hope you like it. (Thanks for the reviews Nik!!!!! I SO miss talking to you!!!!) TTFN.....................R.G.)  



End file.
